Naughty Secrets
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Steamy hot day dreams and a man to win over? Can Lucy handle Laxus's constant outbursts? What happens when a raging argument turns into a hot and down right dirty make out session? What will lucy do as she competes against mirajane for laxus heart?
1. Preview

HEYYYYY guys follow and fav this stry you wont regret it this is going to be my newest lalu story, and its gonna be WAY better than just an accident . any who this is the prologue !:)

Denial is never healthy. At least thats what i like to tell my self. I like to think that i enoy all the neccesity's of life, but in fact i do not. I've continued to denie the fact that i want something. Smething i cant have. And at fist i decided mbey that was just a way of me trying to keep the bad things out. But i was wrong, to think that something so simple as denial could bring me into a downspiral of hate. Because now i feel more hatful than ever, all because i told my self i didnt need the object of my desires. And now im stuck with the realization that one of my closest friends also desires the same thing. and has for far longer than i could have ever got my eyes set on Laxus Dreyar, and right abut now its killing me to see mira flirt with him so damned openly. Shit. Do i even stand a chance against her?


	2. Chapter 1: play hard, work hard

Denial is never healthy and that is why I always make sure to not dwell in it. At least, that's what i like to tell my self. I like to think that my life is accomplished enough, to think that I have everything I ever wanted but the truth is, I don't. Without realizing, I've been denying the fact that i want something, scratch that, someone. Someone I can't have. In the beginning, I've been denying this want of mine to prevent myself from getting hurt. I was fine with this denial and I'm content to continue this charade till the end.

Oh how wrong I was. To think that something so simple such as denial could turn to down spiral of hate. Now, all I feel is hatred because I can't get the person of my desire, leading me stuck with the realization that one of my closest friends also desires the same man and has been desiring him for far longer than I could have ever anticipated. I, one Lucy Heartfilia has got my eyes set on one Laxus Dreyar, and right about now, it's killing me to see mira flirting with him so damn openly.

Shit! Do I even stand a chance against her?

Leaning back against my seat, I watch as she places her hands on his chest leaning in to whisper in his ear. Disgusting. Why can't it be me? Why wasn't me whispering things in his ear? touching him? Why must it be her? I feel my heart thud painfully in my chest as he smiles that heart-breaking crooked smile of his...at her, not me. I want him.

Dragging my eyes over his appearance, I couldn't help but shudder with pleasure, he was sinfully delicious. With his wild sun-streaked blonde hair and tawny skin. Oh his eyes, mmh, talk about undressing with your eyes, that man has gorgeous eyes; such a beautiful shade of stormy baby blues. i'd let him eye fuck me. shoot i am eye fucking him everytime I look at him. But hey, can you blame me? No, no you cant because that man is fucking perfect, all rugged and masculine, mmmmm i want a bite of him. sighing, i watch as the two openly flirting. Mirajane is beautiful and I doubt I'd get a chance with him, not with her around anyway.

"Lucy? Are you listening to me? " Natsu said waving his hand in front of me. Damnit natsu! he always ruin my ogling moments.

" No, quite frankly I wasnt. what were you saying?" i said a little irritated, but then again i was always in a bad mood recently, constantly cranky and hateful and i hate my self for it.

" I said , You smell funny, like all the time. " he said his eyes drooping as he leaned closer inhaling my scent. Excuse me? did he just say i smell bad?

" wow how nice of you, well excuse me natsu you dont always smell good either." I huffed, crossing my arms.

" no it's not a bad smell..it's really good," he said putting his head in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent. I feel my flesh tingle as he presses his lips against my pulse. .god.

" you're aroused." he rasped against my neck and i couldnt deny it, i am. Not from him but from practically raping Laxus with my eyes.

" stop it! not in the mood. i told you i was done fooling around." i mumble leaning away from him. his hand shot out from under the table and he grips my waist, tugging my body closer. i shivered because i was attracted to natsu. Sure, he's hot too. But, i didn't love him.

" But lucy you used to love making out." he murmured against my skin. Yes used to .when i liked him and wouldve done anything for his attention. But that was 2 years ago and after finding out he was sleeping with lisanna , my disgust stopped me from being able to kiss him. because all i could think about was his mouth on hers.

"Well natsuu, i quite frankly dont want your mouth on me, i have my eyes on some one else. Besides, you have lisanna," i retorted letting my eyes slide back towards laxus to find...his eyes on me? He was staring at me intently, his eyes narrowed to slits, and his mouth set in tight line. Why was he so upset ? Natsu's arm tightned around my waist. irritated, i turned to him and snapped.

" would you quit touching me!?" i jerked away , tired of him always doing this. i want laxus to touch me, not the way natsu does, like he can get what he wants and go, but lovingly. You know like it means something. not someone to kiss. I am a virgin, yeah, but i'd kissed my fair share of boys.

" What the fuck lu-" his voice was cut off as he was yanked away from me. twisting in my seat i look up to see laxus standing behind me, his eyes peering down at me intensely, his muscles contracted beneath his clothing as he leaned down and grasped my arm tightly, but not hard enough to hurt...too bad that is.

Yanking me up to my feet, he dragged me away from natsu; who of course was sprawled on the ground staring at us with a 'what the fuck' look. I couldn't look back for very long, as my arm was tugged forward harshly, dragging me like i was a rag doll. i tripped over my feet as i attempted to keep up with him. His hand wrapped around my arm in a vice grip and it feels hot against my skin. He was touching me. Oh good god, I'm fawning over him like a school girl. jeez..

I watched as his back muscled moved and rippled beneath that form fitting black wife beafer he wore, oh lordy was it hot in here or was it just him? that shirt didnt do his body justice,yes it clungs to every chiseled and hard muscles, but it concealed that mouth watering skin that i so badly wanted to taste, from me. And his butt, i wanna touch it! he has a fucking nice ass, if i was a man i wuld be an ass man because, im just glued to his but. I felt my fingers twitching, itching to reach out and grab that delectable piece of ass.

A strong jerk on my arm brought my attention back to the fact that i was being , quite literally dragged out of the guild's back doors.

" what the hell! " i shouted as i was slammed against the alley way wall. his head fell down to the right side of my head. I felt my breath hitch as he leaned in closer, his hot breath fanning against my face. i zeroed in on his lips, the way they were parted as heavy breaths passed through them. I watched as his lips pulled back to reveal sharp canines and pearly white teeth, moving up i looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were half lidded and dilated. Well shit.

" What are you doing running around that guild , like this hmm?" he growled, his voice low and heady. What the fuck? why is he talking to me? he should be flirting with mira? But what the hell, he wants to talk, i'll talk, i dont mind ;). i felt my lips twitch with the urge to smile, i was estatic . my heart was pounding in my chest. my stomach began to knot as he leaned more, his nose touching mine.

"i don't know what you're saying Laxus. " i asked pressing my back farther against the wall, the roughness of the bricks dug into my arm.

" your smell, it's intoxicating." he said leaning in, his lips brushing my cheek, i felt all my nerve ending start up, tingling and burning as heat pooled between my thighs. "Fuck, i could smell your arousal,from across the room Blondie. " he growled out .

shifting nervously i spoke. " um...im sorry? " i said meekly, Bad lucy dont get scared now, take a stand ! pep talk lucy was back . " does my excitement bother you ?" i questined, pressing my hands against the smooth hard planes of his chest pressing forward pushing him back a bit, giving us some brething space. His eyes darkened ,pupils dilated.

" I fucking hate it!" he rasped, his voice deep and rough. i felt my heart stop and jump up into my throat. my tongue felt thick and heavy. what an ass.

" Then get the fuck out of my face. " i snapped shoving him away, tears burned at the back of my eyes, but i refuse to cry in front of him. i shrieked " god i cant believe mira's actually into you !" and me...the words were unspken but they were there hidden in between the lines.

He stood up straight, his arms at his sides. A devious smile played at his lips . " yeah well i tend to attract women, they just love me. " he said cockily, his eyes no longer dilated, but his muscles were still tense.

"i cant see why. your an ass hole!" i huffed turning my back to him. " i hate it cuz i cant think straight. " he said just before i opened the door. Freezing i stopped,Despite my brain telling me to keep walking my body ignoring me and I cant help but...be aroused?Was what he just said a complement? i dont know but i now know what to away and see if he follows, see if theres an attraction. stop lingering and keep waking.

" whatever. " i mumbled and walked back inside. I'll play hard to get, if he is really interested, i wanna see just how far he'll go , is it physical? or emotional? Because it's both on my part. And i refuse to be a rebound, or a booty call. if he wants me, he gotta work for it. 


	3. Chapter 2: Heart breaker

Precipitation formed along her brow as she twisted her body; her muscles tightening and pulling ; as she reared her leg up and back, letting it spring forth in a graceful and swift movement. Landing a roundhouse kick to Capricorns upper left torso, his body ebbed back slightly before catching balance.

" You need more force, princess. " He commented gruffly. A Small smile twisted , lucy heartphillias lips, as she returned to a battle stance, her tan skin, shiny with sweat. Her black booty shorts clung to her like a second skin;only clad in a sports bra, she left her entire torso uncovered.

" Can i take a break , we've been at this for hours." she said lifting her hand to her fore head to wipe away the sweat.

" If your sure. Call me back out when your ready for another sparing lesson Lucy." Capricorn said bowing slightly , his silver fur glinting under the harsh light of the sun.

"i will." she said lowering her hands bringing them to her side as she stood up straight, her knees shaking slightly.

Capricorn eyes her with worry, but nodded and disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving lucy alone, sighing lucy ran a hand threw her damp blond locks.

walking over towards the post for training hits. she stared at the old blood stains from her training that marred the cushion that wrapped around the wood. Popping in her head phones she turned on her sound pod.

" Ok ive got this." She murmured to herself as she reared her leg back, tilted to the side and suported all her weight onto her left leg as she practiced a few hard round house kicks to the post. Her leg slamming into the side, feeling the harsh impact even through the padding.. Cringing she did it agian...and again. repeatedly slamming hits to the posts, ignoring the stinging pain and dull aches. She continued to alternate from kicks to strikes off and on for about another hour.

With bloodied knuckles and bruises that littered the fronts of her legs and for arms, she heaved out a breath and fell back into the grass.

"** i just found out that im fuckin' with a bad dog, But the beast in me, she know how to train a bad dog**." Lucy mumbled out the lyrics to 'bad dog by neon hitch' as she laid down in the grass, her arms spread out at her sides , her legs the same, in a snow angle position. her skin sweat slicked and her amber orbs drooped closed with exhaustion as she continued to sing more lyrics.

* * *

><p>"What the hells the hold up mira?" i tapped my foot impatiently as i waited for mira to let me into the training grounds . ive been waiting for a half hour, no ones ever using the training grounds so why the hold up?<p>

"Oh um laxus...its been occupied but if youd like, you may go in and talk to them, seee if their done." mira cooed as she leaned closer to me her blue eyes sparkling. Mira was a hoot when i was bored but most of the time i found her antics annoying and childish.

" i think i might." i smirked leaning closer to her" but you know what would make my day?" i asked gauging her reaction.

"What would?" she probed happily. Hook line and sinker.

"If youd quit flaunting your body around for an hour that'd be great. i like my woman classy, not trashy." i grinned leaning back. She was clad in a tight tiny bikini , and her excuse was its too hot for clothes. Its spring...its relatively cool this time around.

"wha-ah hey!" i ignored her flustered shouts as i made a way out side into the training looked pretty empty except for the sweet looking chit laying rather provocatively for my viewing out in the grass. Striding towards her i watched as her ruby red lips moved sensually.

" **your just an animal that i caught, you know im yours, so rip my clothes off.**" i felt my cock twitch at her words. How odd, i didnt see this as the type of music. shed listen to . I couldn't help my self from letting my gaze linger over her body, how could something so simple look so...erotic on her? her tan skin was shiny with sweat her blond hair was pushed away from her face.

"Hn.. Oi lucy." i nudged her body with my boot.

"Laxus ...i hope your not here to bother me. " her words came out smooth and slow.

" Thats the last thing id do. Im here to use he training grounds not fraternize with a mere chit of a child." I sneered. She may look nice but she was no more than a child. well compared to me she was.

" I may be 19, but sparky, when it comes to certain things, i trump you greatly. Compared to what i can do, your a small boy." Her thick long lashes fluttered open as her amber eye's pierced my soul , and her full red lips quirked upwards into a sassy smile.

" Hmm like what? And i assure you, not a thing on me is small, and im no boy sweet heart." I smirked, what a treat she is.

" I doubt that. " she said haughtily as she stood brushing grass of her body, and when she bent over... she gave me a delightful view of her round pert buttocks.

" Your a tart lil chit aint you " i commented absently. she may be young but fuck me was she a bombshell.

"mmm Dreyar, may i ask why it is you seem to want to hold a conversation with...someone who makes you not think straight. ?" she ununciated each syllable towards the end of the sentence. This woman was taunting me?

" Only when her mind takes a turn for the worse. " i gritted out. I watched as a playful smirk tugged at her sensual lips.

"Hm and that seems to be a regular occurrence..., " she placed a small hand against my chest, digging her nail into the flesh slightly before dragging them slowly down my torso , stopping just above my navel. i felt all my muscles in my body go stone cold rigid at her touch. eliciting a feral growl. " And what exactly goes through your mind when my mind takes a turn for the... worse? " she asked temptingly as her lids drooped down , and her cat like amber eyes glinted mischievously.

" Wouldn't you like to know sweet heart." i rasped, i think about removing every last article of her clothing and Fu-

"Actually, im pretty sure its you who wants to know what keeps getting me so..._wet_." she smiled widely. Oh fuck yes i do .

" Oh yeah? why dont you tell me- Ah hey ! Oi ! " i jumbled over my words as she turned away from me, and left me standing there , aroused and frustrated , just like last time.

Fuck.i want her.

'_ Rule number one baby, is that you gotta have fun, but when your done, you gotta be the first to run.' Lucy _thought as she walked away.


End file.
